Partidos por un rayo
by CocoHummel
Summary: "Oh my God" Blaine Anderson estaba devorándose con los ojos a un tal Chris Colfer. Kurt se estaba enojando demasiado con la actitud que estaba teniendo su novio.  Blaine/Kurt/Chris Colfer


**Es una locura que se me acaba de ocurrir. Disculpen si volví a Kurt un poco narcisista y un Blaine enamorado de una _tal_ chris colfer. A veces mi mente crea cosas que deben ser escritas.**

**Personajes:** Blaine, kurt y menciones de Chris Colfer.

Coementario: Esto se me ocurrió hace un par de dias cuando salieron las fotos de Chris en struck by lightning (supe mega foxy awesome hot) y sino las vieron les recomiendo que lo hagan. (_No apto para gente cardiaca_)

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson estaba devorando con los ojos a un tal Chris Colfer. Kurt se estaba enojando demasiado con la actitud de su novio.<p>

"Pero Kurt es hermoso, no puede ser… tan…" dijo Blaine mientras le mostraba fotos en su computadora portátil.

"No puedo creer Anderson" dijo Kurt con una mano en su cintura y mordiéndose lo labios para no saltar sobre su novio y morderlo para que sepa que es solo suyo.

Blaine seguía pasando las fotos de Chris y oh dios. Oh por dios Blaine no sabia que hacer con tanto material. Si, esa foto de Chris era para el crimen. Era una foto tomada por algún paparazzi. Y oh por dios! _"piel. Caderas. Oh dios. Ese chico…" _era los únicos pensamientos que Blaine tenía en su mente cuando esa foto apareció en el monitor.

"Blaine basta! Deja de pasar foto de…" Kurt quedó con la boca abierta. Tal vez un poco de razón, su novio, tenía. "¿Cómo era que se llamaba?"

"ha ha ha ha" Blaine rió tan fuerte porque sabía que su novio también había dicho algo en su mente. Algo sucio. "No te voy a decir Hummel porque tu no puedes estar interesado en él"

"já ¿y tu si?" Kurt no lo miró, Blaine lo miró y sonrió cuando distinguió el pequeño tinte rojo en las mejillas de su novio.

"Yo si" Dijo Blaine levantándose de la silla del escritorio y poniéndose de pie al frente de su novio. Blaine tomó el rostro de Kurt entre sus manos mientras que Kurt se tensaba con el solo tacto de las manos de su novio y su piel.

"Suéltame. Ahora tu puedes ver chicos sexys en internet y yo no? Eso es de mala persona Blaine Anderson" Dijo Kurt y se cruzó los brazos.

"No puedes porque tu eres mío y sé que eres capaz de conseguir que cualquier hombre caiga a tus pies como lo hiciste conmigo. Se que eres capaz de conseguir lo que te propones"

"Lo se, lo se. Pero nunca te lo dije?" Kurt besó a Blaine por unos segundos.

"que cosa?" Dijo Blaine sin dejar de mirar esos ojos azules que tanto amaba.

"Yo soy solo tuyo Blaine Anderson hasta el final"

Blaine besó a su novio esperando que él responda el beso. Así lo fue. Se besaron por un buen rato hasta que Kurt se separó unos centímetros de Blaine.

"¿Ahora puedo?" dijo Kurt sonriendo

"Poder que?"

"Saber quien es ese chico" No tardó ni un segundo en sentarse en la silla del escritorio y pasar las fotos.

"Oh Kurt, vamos." Dijo Blaine ahora cambiando de roles. Ahora si que Blaine estaba solo un poco celoso.

"quiero saber quien es mi competencia Anderson, solo para estar preparado" Blaine lo abrazó por la espalda y lo besó en el cuello.

"Sabes que no tienes competencia, eres el único" dijo Blaine mientras Kurt seguía pasando las fotos. "ya ¿puedes dejar de pasar las fotos?"

"Es que Blaine tiene ropa de diseñador! Es… es… es demasiado parecido a mi no lo crees?" Dijo Kurt mientras veía otras fotos de Chris.

"No Kurt. No tienen ningún parecido. Tu eres hermoso y real, él tiene que maquillarse para conseguir una piel tan perfecta como la tuya"

Kurt giró con la silla y tomó a Blaine de sorpresa besándolo y, Blaine, correspondió el beso.

"Yo soy patito feo, tu eres el chico lindo en esta relacion" dijo Kurt.

"eso es mentira y lo sabes" Blaine lo volvió a besar.

"Te amo" dijo Kurt

"te amo muchísimo Kurt Colfer" dijo Blaine riéndose aún más que antes

"Gracias!"

"que?"

"El apellido! Lo tengo" dijo Kurt.

"Estas loco lo sabias?"

"si, por ti."

Blaine tuvo una gran idea. No iba a dejar que su novio esté en la computadora mientras la casa Anderson estaba sola para ellos dos.

Blaine Anderson no iba a quedarse esperando que Kurt viera hasta la biografía del chico, porque él sabia mas que nadie que Kurt era de esos que eran tan fanáticos como sus venas lo podían aguantar. Si, Kurt Hummel era demasiado fanático y Blaine ya tenía bastante con Lagy Gaga y Gossip Girl.

Blaine desenchufó el cable de la computadora, eso haría que Kurt dejara un poco sus pequeñas obsesiones.

Blaine tenía el cable en la mano y lo sopló como las típicas películas del oeste, esas donde soplan la pólvora de sus armas luego de un gran combate.

Kurt lo miró arrogante por unos segundos pero luego no pudo aguantar. Blaine se veía demasiado adorable cuando se ponía tan posesivo.

"Ahora eres todo mío" Kurt se paró cuando Blaine habló. Mala idea. Porque Blaine no tardó en tirarlo a la cama y besarlo tanto que Kurt no podía ni respirar.

"Blaine…Blaine" decía Kurt esperando que su novio dejara de besarlo. Quería decirle algo.

"mmm?" Solo pudo decir Blaine mientras seguía besando el cuello de su novio.

"Eres perfecto, ningún chico se compara a ti… te amo" dijo Kurt mientras sostenía el rostro de su novio en una mano.

"Tu también. Te amo y ningún Chris ni ningún chico _super mega sexy awesome hot_ se compara a mi bebé pingüino" Blaine estaba con las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Si, porque Blaine Anderson podría parecer un chico fuerte pero era tan sensible como un nene cuando se trataba de confesar sus sentimientos. "Nunca me dejes"

"Jamás me iría de tu lado, amor. También te amo"

Volvieron a besarse pero con más intensidad. Ahora si, Blaine podía hacer cualquier cosa con él después de decirle todo lo que tenía dentro.

Tal vez le había podido desenchufar la computadora pero Kurt Hummel era un chico con buena memoria...


End file.
